1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compound lens, and particularly, to compound lenses that can be produced in an array format using wafer-level techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules have been widely used in portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones). Lenses used in the camera modules of the portable electronic devices are conventionally made by injection molding. Thicknesses of the lenses made by injection molding are usually more than 0.3 millimeters.
Nowadays, the portable electronic devices have become more light-weight, and smaller in volume. Generally, a thickness of the portable electronic device is limited by a height of a camera module received in the portable electronic device. It is required for the camera modules and the lenses of the camera modules to have a small size. However, it is difficult to produce small lenses with a thickness less than 0.3 millimeters using injection molding.
Therefore, a new compound lens and a new compound lens array are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.